Question: William did 75 push-ups at night. Nadia did 70 push-ups around noon. How many fewer push-ups did Nadia do than William?
Answer: Find the difference between William's push-ups and Nadia's push-ups. The difference is $75 - 70$ push-ups. $75 - 70 = 5$.